


when i'm led i'm found

by sleepinnude



Series: glimmer in the brush [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, D/s elements, Dom!Cas, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Sub!Dean, Threesome - M/M/M, dom!benny, i mean not really but that's the hashtag vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude
Summary: In case Dean has forgotten, Cas and Benny remind him just how good he's been to them.(it's just some smut, all right)
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: glimmer in the brush [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635382
Comments: 21
Kudos: 191





	when i'm led i'm found

**Author's Note:**

> what-makes-you-haha.mp4  
> i just wanted to write a dumb drabble with praise-oriented, gentle-dom!benny and then almost 1.9k words later here we are.
> 
> anyway, here's wonderwall.

Dean’s chin cradles perfectly in one of Benny’s big palms. He knows this from countless experiences, catching Dean’s face up and balancing it against his hand. Dean needs that, sometimes, to be held still a minute, to be given permission to close his eyes and just breathe.

Of course, Benny prefers when he keeps his eyes open so he can watch the pretty ring of green grow thinner. 

He’s not holding Dean’s chin in his hand currently, but he is watching Dean’s pupils blow out wide. Dean has already gone loose-limbed and liquid-jointed, has been since Benny first touched him with a hand spread over the crown of his head. That’s all it took for Dean -- like a switch. Maybe it helped, too, that Cas was pressed behind him, nosing with intent into the hollow behind Dean’s ear.

The angel still has his nose tucked against Dean’s nape, but they’re both on the bed now. Cas, sprawled back against the pillows, Dean between his legs. The thing Benny wouldn’t have expected about Cas in bed (other than the whole thing of being in bed with the angel in the first place) is that he has an incredible, unwavering patience. He’s been working one hand over Dean’s cock ridiculously slowly for a good while now and he hasn’t so much as bucked his hips up against the man in his lap.

That’s not for lack of effort on Dean’s part, though. He’s been moaning in brief little gasps, rolling his hips forward, into the tight heat of Castiel’s fist, and grinding them back, against the line of Cas’s erection. Cas’s eyes meet Benny’s, stormy on electric blue, and he turns his wrist on the upstrip, brushes his thumb over the head of Dean’s cock. That makes him jerk and give a broken sound that Benny would call a whine if Dean weren’t listening. “Please. Not fair…”

Benny’s eyes crinkle with his smile then and Castiel tilts his head away from Dean a little. “Not fair?” he asks in that voice of his… Christ, Dean and Cas both lauded his voice and the drawl but that was nothing on Cas’s husking rasp. “Am I not being fair, Benny?”

“Think you’re being more than kind,” Benny replies and delights in the rise of red to Dean’s cheeks. It’s so easy to make him blush, as if his face knew the kind of bravado and swagger he would draw around himself like a security blanket and is rebelling against it. “Maybe Deano here is just getting greedy, hm?”

Something goes soft in Cas’s eyes and fuck it all, does Benny love them both. “That’s very unlike him,” Castiel replies but he’s speaking directly into Dean’s ear. “He’s usually quite selfless, generous.”

Dean’s brow pulls, tensing up his whole face, his whole body. His heels dig into the mattress and he turns his head away from them. For all his self-aggrandizing, his cocksurity, for all that Dean plays at being the best and knowing it, sincere and gentle praise like this, from his two lovers, can sometimes border on too much. 

Benny slides from his seat on the foot of the bed, then, turns into Castiel’s side so Dean is trapped between the two of them. “Don’t have to tell me,” he says in a murmur. His lips are pressed to Dean’s forehead and he’s speaking into the messy, sweaty fall of fringe there. Dean whines at the sudden closeness, at his words and paws at Benny’s chest. He’s still fully dressed, so Dean finds purchase in his shirt and around his suspenders. “Hitched me a ride outta Purgatory. Got me all set up. Came when I called once we were topside.” Benny passes a hand through Dean’s hair soothingly. As he does, his fingers bump against Castiel’s cheek and the angel finds the time to kiss the fingertips sweetly. “Wouldn’t let me alone. Insisted on standing by me, being my friend.”

“Benny,” Dean gasps out and his mouth stays parted, plush and slick, and how is Benny supposed to resist that. He leans forward and kisses Dean full and deep. A hitch comes from the hunter and when they break apart Benny sees that Cas is shifting his hips in tandem with his hand, running his length along the crease of Dean’s ass.

“That sounds familiar,” Cas says, his voice has only the slightest strain to it. “I’ve lost track of how many times he’s welcomed me back. Family is sacred to Dean Winchester and he welcomed me into his, fought to keep me there. Laid down his life for mine.” 

Benny can feel the fine tremor that’s moving through Dean’s spine, over his shoulders and arms and legs. “It’s a big thing, hm?” Benny murmurs, face still close to Dean’s but speaking to Cas. “To know he’d die for you. To know you’d return the favor.”

One of Dean’s hand comes up to squeeze the nape of Benny’s neck and he nearly growls as he pitches into a second kiss. His mouth drops open, slack, a second later though, as a strangled little sound drops from the back of Dean’s throat. When Benny casts a look over his shoulder, he sees that Castiel has worked two fingers into him. He grins and nips at Dean’s bottom lip. “There ya go.” 

They’re all on knees now and Dean pitches forward, pressing his face into Benny’s neck and sobs out a gasp. “Shh,” Benny hushes him gently, hand coming up to card up through Dean’s hair. “I know, I know.” Cas has one hand at Dean’s hip and the other curled around his shoulder so Benny fits his free hand over Cas’s fingers there and they meet eyes, smile.

“Want…” Dean says, whimpering at the end of the word. 

“Yeah?” Benny prompts. “What d’you want?” He watches Dean’s shoulders work and twitch as Cas adds a third finger. A few seconds pass and one of Dean’s hands has quietly made its way down Benny’s chest, to the front of his pants. He palms at the thick show of Benny’s erection and Benny can’t help but smile. “Cas opening you up for me? That what you want?”

Dean nods but tilts his head, trying to get an eye on the angel. “Cas?” Because Dean needs to know that he’s allowed to want what he wants, to ask for it, to get it.

“Yes,” Cas says, breathless and ground from deep in his chest. And then, because Cas understands Dean, adds, “I want to see that.” 

Dean flushes from cheeks to chest and Benny takes his time mouthing at the color while Cas continues to work him open, steadily and studiously. He gets rid of his pants too, while he’s at it, trying to keep as close to Dean still. The angel eventually gives a soft, “Okay,” when he’s satisfied and Benny spares the moment to cup Dean’s cheek. His thumb brushes at the other man’s lips and Dean mouths around it without prompting, without second thought. Benny can feel himself respond but forces himself to tamp it down, for the moment. “Hang on there. Open your eyes for me, huh?”

Dean does and it’s not a surprise that the pupil has all but swallowed up the green. Benny smiles smooth and smoky and leans in to kiss the hunter. Cas makes a flash of a sound and bends forward to mouth at the base of Dean’s neck, sloppily enough that Benny can hear the trace of his tongue and press of his lips.

They get Dean turned around and Cas already has his eyes on the hunter’s when Benny scoops forward, catches his hand at the back of the angel’s head and pulls him forward. Dean gets caught between them, pressed at chests, as they kiss over his shoulder. Cas exhales through it, eyes fluttering closed and tilting his tongue into Benny’s mouth. Taking his time, as always. Benny’s still kissing Cas when he takes his cock in hand and angles the head against the cleft of Dean’s ass. He can feel the hitch of Dean’s inhale through his shoulders when he first breaches. Cas must be able to feel the same in his chest, because he breaks from the kiss, just barely, and moves his hips against Dean’s.

Benny can’t see at his angle and anyway his focus is on keeping his control, but he knows that Cas has taken both Dean and himself in hand, back to that tortuously slow rhythm. Their foreheads are pressed together; Benny can just see the curve of Cas’s mouth, the peak of Dean’s cheekbone. When he slides home, a jagged breath punches out from Dean and Cas gives his own exhale at the shift of bodies against his. 

Cas has the patience of a saint in bed but Benny can take his time, too. He can swing the pulses of his hips so that his cock drags every inch through Dean. He can listen to the drawn-out keen of Dean’s building orgasm and watch as he pants and makes attempts at his name, and Cas’s. Until Dean manages a mangled, “Please. Faster.” And since he asked for it, asked nicely and didn’t hesitate or resist his impulse, they both deliver.

The sudden onslaught, Benny’s hips pistoning away and Cas pumping his hand along both their lengths, is more than enough to bring the edge into view. Dean only lasts a few more beats before crying out, something deep and rough. His whole body goes slack, but Benny and Cas hold him up through the aftershocks, through Benny’s hands spasming at his hips and his hits coming jerky before he reaches his own release, through Cas finding friction against the jut of Dean’s hip and coming messily along his stomach, so the spill mixes with Dean’s.

Between the three of them, they all manage to ease down onto the bed -- Cas very firmly rearranging them so that he can be in the middle, as he always does. Dean’s head is pillowed against the curve of Benny’s wrist and he’s lazily trailing kisses over the skin there. Cas, after cleaning them up with a shudder of grace, fits his face into Benny’s chest and tangles his legs through Dean’s. He gives a massive sigh and his body goes heavy with the weight of sleep.

“Who’d’ve thought it would only take an orgasm to put an angel to sleep?” Dean jokes. But one of his hands drifts up and pets through Cas’s messy hair so tenderly it makes Benny’s chest hurt with how very fond he is of these two.

“An orgasm and some quiet,” Cas quips back pointedly. 

Benny and Dean exchange grins over his head and Benny strains his fingers so that he can pet through Dean’s hair. “Hey,” he says softly, catching both Cas and Dean’s attention. “Thank you,” is all he says.

Cas wrinkles his nose and Dean rolls his eyes and they’ve already had the _nothing to thank for_ conversation several times over, so neither of them says anything. Cas just works his hips closer to Benny’s and then throws a hand over Dean’s side to pull him closer, so there isn’t an inch of free space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> title from misheard lyrics of lake street dive's "use me up"
> 
> yell at/with me on [tumblr](https://disasterfreewill.tumblr.com/)


End file.
